In order to produce electricity on a commercial scale, it is generally accepted that a rotating motor generator is necessary to rotate magnets around coils of wire. A generator is commonly rotated through impinging a gas such as steam against a wheel. A steam generator of this conventional type will only have an efficiency of 35 or perhaps 40 percent. Thus the steam driven electric generators result in a substantial waste of fossil fuels. No system has been developed to correct this enormous inefficiency and waste of fossil fuel resources which, of course, can not be replaced.
Many patents have been directed to produce power from steam or gas more efficiently, but all have lacked the simplicity of both design and construction to be adapted for safe use in modern power plants.